Remember to Live - An Owl City Story
by LadyMelokayous
Summary: Sometimes being sick isn't something to worry about. This isn't the case with Owl City's Adam Young. Read this short story about Adam's battle for his life against a deadly disease. Warning - Character Death.


**This is a Sick!AdamYoung fic that I came up with quite awhile ago. I just finally found the inspiration to finish it all. It's got a good bit of angst in it - actually that's pretty much what all of it is. But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>Day 1. July 21<em>_st__, 2012. San Francisco, California. 4:30pm_

It seemed like catching a cold while on tour had become a tradition for Adam Young. The aches, the coughs, and not to mention the sore throat. Thankfully he never really got a fever or vomited.

That morning the crew had rolled up in front of Slim's, where they would be performing, and almost everything had been finished in preparation for the show that night. Thankfully they gave Adam some rest, allowing him to nap and get his strength up for the last half of the tour.

Steve Goold sat across from Adam reading through a book titled _Blue Like Jazz_. A good one that Adam had read a little while back. The book was being passed through the bus, everyone getting an opportunity to read it.

Adam coughed, and rattled a sigh as he flipped over to face Steve, and slowly pushed himself upright, wincing at the slight stab of a headache.

"You alright?" Steve asked, placing the book down on one of his knees.

Adam bobbed his head, rubbing his face with his hands. "Yeah. I just really want to get over this stupid thing." His voice grated over the words, and Steve frowned worriedly.

"Do you want me to get you some medicine? There's shop right down the road. How about something to eat too?" Steve offered.

"Uh, sure. Just some cough drops and Dayquil. I'm almost out of the drops. Nothing to eat though. I don't think I'm up to that. Thanks a lot, Steve." Adam smiled weakly at his drummer, and the man smiled back, patting the boy's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon. Keep resting! We don't need to do soundcheck for another hour." And with that, he hopped out of the bus and off to the store.

Adam slumped forward, hacking out a cough as he held his abdomen. He felt a lot worse than he'd let on to Steve. "What I really need is to go to a hospital…" Adam grumbled, wiping away tears that had fallen from the coughing.

He made to stand when it felt like he'd been speared in the stomach. Crying out shortly, Adam grasped his abdomen, his eye wide open as he struggled to breathe.

Staggering forward, he struck the wall across from his bunk hard with his shoulder, sagging against it, and waited for the pain to recede. Adam gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, grunting as it hit him again.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was fading away. Adam stood up straight, sweat pouring down his face and neck. "What was _that_?" He muttered, looking down as he lifted up his t-shirt to look at his stomach. He poked it gently to find it slightly sensitive to the pressure.

Shaking his head, Adam resolved to keep the pain to himself. This promo tour was important as a set up for the release of his next album, and he didn't want to let his fans down.

Shuffling to the small bathroom, Adam closed the door and leaned against the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. He released a slow, heavy sigh as he took in himself. He was gaunt, his eyes obviously tired and dark circles forming under his eyes that contrasted heavily with his paling skin. Sweat peppered his brow, making his bangs stick to his forehead. He sighed again, knowing this would all pass eventually.

After using the bathroom, he shuffled back out and peeked from the blinds that were in the small dining area. People were lined outside the bus, chatting and talking, all wearing some sort of Owl City gear. Many people held posters or small items that he knew they would be wanting to give to him.

He was actually grateful for the things people gave to him – the items and writings made life on the tour bus a little more vibrant.

But he couldn't go out right now. In all honesty, he felt like utter shit, and he had to keep as much energy as he could for the show.

Just then, the bus door opened and Steve appeared up the steps with a plastic grocery bag. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Adam leaning against the dining table. "Adam, what the… Are you okay?" He asked quickly, stepping up to his friend. Adam looked a lot worse than when he'd left.

"What? Yeah, I just don't feel great." Adam didn't say anything about the pain, and Steve grabbed his upper arm.

"Adam. We need to cancel the show tonight." He said seriously.

Adam's eyes shot up, immediately alert, "No! No, I won't do that. Why don't we just take a few songs off the list. The ones that involve more yelling and stuff, like Dementia. Maybe you could explain to people that are waiting out there that we had to because I'm sick."

Steve frowned, looking away. He clenched his jaw and unclenched it, then answered, "Fine. Let's decide now so I can go tell the crew. We need to be ready to make the right transitions."

Adam nodded in agreement, and sat heavily in a chair, leaning on the table with his face in his hands. Steve's heart clenched worriedly for Adam. He wished he could do something more. He wished he could take away his pain or send him to a hospital. But Adam was the centerpiece to this entire tour – to Owl City. The show simply couldn't go on without him.

Steve sat down too and pulled out a setlist. "Alright. We can rule out Dementia, Angels… What about Shooting Star and Gold?"

Adam sighed lowering one hand, but letting the other hold his head up as he looked at the list. "This tour is all about my EP… If we take out those last two, it'll be… I don't know Steve. I just feel really bad for the fans." Adam shrugged, blinking tiredly.

"I know, Adam. But we don't want you getting worse. We still have eight shows after this one, not to mention seven of those are out of country. We'll cut Dementia," He drew a line through it as he said the names with a Sharpie. "Angels, Gold, and Umbrella Beach." Adam groaned at the number that was removed, but sighed and then nodded. "We'll keep Shooting Star since that's less intense than Gold. Do you feel up to doing a Setting Sail?"

Adam quickly shook his head. "No, Setting Sail is too high energy, and I don't think I'll have enough for that on top of everything else."

"Alright. I'll take this to the crew and we'll start soundcheck. I'll come back in about fifteen minutes to get you so we can do final preparations. Why don't you get changed in the meantime?" Steve said it all gently, placing a caring hand on Adam's shoulder. He looked up at him and nodded gratefully.

Steve managed a smile before departing. He first wanted to address Adam's fans, and they flocked to him as they saw him. "Hey everyone, I have a small announcement." They all quieted to hear what he had to say. "I just want to let you know that we're all incredibly sorry, but the setlist for tonight has cut four songs because of Adam's health. He's getting pretty sick, so we had to take out the more vocally intense songs. Spread this to people who come later, thanks guys."

Muttering started as soon as Steve turned and left. He paid them no mind though, and headed straight to the stage where everyone was preparing.

"Hey! I need everyone to come close! I have some important news!" Steve called out, and the crew hustled to circle him.

Steve sighed, bringing a hand up to pass over his bald head. "Look. You all know Adam's been getting more and more sick. He's doing pretty bad, and I think that if he's worse by the time we get to Seattle, we need to take him to the hospital there."

"Oh my gosh, Steve. Is he really that bad?" Brianne gasped, bringing a hand up over her mouth.

Steve closed his eyes briefly and nodded. Jasper spoke up, "Steve, there's no way we can do the show tonight then – not with Adam so beat up. There's no sense to it!"

"I know, Jas, but Adam's insisted that we keep going. We compromised by cutting four songs from the list – the one that has harsher vocals." Steve procured the list with his Sharpie lines. "Dementia, Angels, Gold, and Umbrella Beach have been taken off. I wanted Gold too, but this tour is all about the EP, and that would be taking three of the four main songs off. Adam's agreed to all of this, and I've told the fans. We'll start the soundcheck, and then I'll go get Adam. We all clear?"

Everyone nodded solemnly in response and dispersed. Mary, the tour manager, approach Steve. "Hey, how serious is he, really?" She asked, lines of worry on her forehead.

"Honestly, I think he's worse than he's letting on. But we'll give him this show, and then I think it's in his best interest to get to a hospital before the show in Seattle." Steve answered, his heart beating quickly.

"You really believe he's that bad?" Mary asked, her voice hitching a little as concern took her over.

Steve clenched his jaw, but nodded curtly. "I really do."

Mary nodded back, and turned to leave. "Steve…" She paused, taking a breath. "Keep an eye on him during the show tonight."

"I will, Mary. Don't worry too much. He'll be okay." Steve smiled reassuringly, and Mary smiled back, and then left.

The smile immediately left Steve's lips. "I'm going to go get Adam!" He called to those on the stage, and he departed to the bus.

* * *

><p>Adam moved slowly and carefully as he got dressed for the show. Nerves were bubbling in his stomach at the prospect of performing when he felt so weak, not to mention this new pain in his abdomen.<p>

He clenched his eyes shut and gnashed his jaw, "No, I can do this." Going with new vigor, Adam decided to dress fairly casually and comfortably, donning a long sleeve, dark blue crew neck shirt. He also slipped into his grey semi-skinny jeans and black and white Onitsuka Tigers.

He took a moment to wipe his face with a paper towel, sweat having accumulated on his brow. A little while later, the bus door opened, and Steve stepped in.

"Hey Adam, how are you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm alright." Adam said with as much strength as he could muster. "Are we ready for final soundcheck?"

Steve nodded, and they headed out to the venue.

* * *

><p>The show went with almost no hitches, to Steve's surprise. He didn't know what he expected, but he did have one conclusion: Adam was one tough man.<p>

He got through Shooting Star, and even Take It All Away. They went back stage after the last song, waiting for the right amount of time before returning for the encore of Good Time.

"Adam, can you do this last one?" Jasper asked as they circled around Adam, who was sitting in a folding chair with his head in his hands. His back was soaked with sweat, and his face was incredibly pale.

"Yeah. It's just one more. I'll be fine." He responded without looking up. They could hear the crowd yelling just beyond the curtains, and Adam stood abruptly. "Alright, let's go."

Daniel went first, followed by Brianne, then Jasper and Steve. Adam took a few more moments, letting them get situated.

No one was around as it hit him again, his eyes going wide and his face screwed up from the pain. He quickly found the folding chair again, shaking as he sat. "Oh _God_." He choked, hugging his stomach as the stabbing continued. Adam bowed his head, opening his mouth and screaming silently, tears pouring from his clenched-shut eyes.

He could barely hear his crew starting up the beat to 'Good Time' when suddenly the pain fell away. He was breathing hard, sweat dripping off of his face. He stood quickly and found a towel to dry off his face, his hands shaking considerably.

Adam quickly brushed it off - contemplating what he just went through would have to wait. His fans were more important. Ignoring the protests from his body, Adam ran out to the stage, lifting his arms over his head to clap with the beat as the crowd went wild.

_We're almost done…_ Adam thought right before opening his mouth to start the song.

* * *

><p>Adam decided he simply couldn't stay on his feet any longer as his crew packed up the small set. "Mary." He called to her, his voice rough.<p>

The manager went to him immediately, "Adam, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. I just need your help to get me to the bus. I don't think I can meet with the fans this time around. I really don't feel good."

Mary nodded silently, placing her hand on the side of Adam's arm. He looked much worse than before the show, if that was even possible. His face was sheened with sweat, his pupils dilated, and his movements were jerky. Mary noticed his hands shaking as well. He was also slightly hunched, as if he was in pain.

"Come on, you need to lay down." She said, her heart beating painfully just by looking at him.

Adam didn't respond, and let Mary guide him out the back of the venue where the bus had moved. There were a few fans who had stayed waiting on the brick wall next to the van, and a couple of them gasped excitedly as they saw them emerge from the building.

The walked cautiously over to Mary and Adam as they stopped in front of the bus door, Mary pressing in the key code to open it.

"Hello!" One girl squeaked.

Adam turned to them and managed a smile, "Hey you guys. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah! You did so great!" Another said.

"We're so sorry you're not feeling well!"

"Could you sign this for me?"

Adam didn't respond much, but he took the things they asked him to sign and did so.

"Can I get a picture with you?" A girl asked.

Before Adam could answer, Mary interceded. "I'm so sorry everyone, but Adam really needs some rest. He's very sick."

Adam nodded with a weak smile, and the girls accepted nicely, wishing their best to Adam and to his recovery before departing to where they were standing to see if they could meet the rest of the crew.

Adam stepped unsteadily up the stairs into the bus, Mary following him. "Get changed and try to sleep. We'll be leaving for Seattle tomorrow. I'll have Steve wake you when we get to the hotel later, okay?" Adam simply nodded, and Mary left with a concerned glance.

Adam sat roughly onto his bunk, curling forward so his forearms were resting on his thighs, his hands holding his head. Against his will, tears poured from his eyes, his back shaking with sobs.

He didn't know why he was crying – exhaustion? Or was it the weird pain he'd been having? All he knew was that he'd never been this sick before.

"_What's going on?_" He rattled, and sat up, wiping his eyes against his sleeves. Breathing deeply, he willed the tears to stop, and got himself changed quietly, slipping into some pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt before slipping under his blanket covers and turning towards the bus wall.

He curled up into the fetal position and allowed his eyes to shut. He could barely hear people talking outside, which eventually lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2. July 22<em>_nd__, 2014. 173 miles from Seattle, Washington._

It was mid-afternoon when they passed through Portland, Oregon, having left San Francisco early that morning. The crew had decided to let Adam sleep in the bus that previous night, unwilling to wake him.

He hadn't woken at all since, his quiet breathing the only noise he made.

"I'm worried that he's slept so long… But at the same time glad, because rest is the best thing for him right now." Jasper said, pulling on his short beard.

The others nodded in agreement, Steve reclining back as he sipped on a Pepsi.

"Do you think he'll make it through Seattle's show? After that he has a couple days for a break, which could help." Daniel speculated.

"I don't know." Steve spoke up. "I've never seen him this sick…" he trailed off, his eyes settling on the curtains that were drawn across the aisle before the bunks to give Adam some quiet.

With the mood somber, the crew took up various things to pass the time. Brianne pulled out a crossword, Jasper and Daniel went up to keep the driver company, and Steve pulled out _Blue Like Jazz_ again.

* * *

><p>Adam listened quietly to his friend's conversation about him, grateful that they were worried. He slowly pulled back the covers and slid himself from his bunk, standing carefully, the moving bus making him unsteady.<p>

He sighed quietly, feeling heavy and physically exhausted. Those two pain attacks had taken a heavy toll on him, _I don't want another…_ He thought bitterly.

Padding quietly, Adam went to use the restroom before returning to his bunk. He could feel the bus slowing down as he curled back up underneath his blankets, throating out a few coughs.

He hung on to the edge of the mattress as the bus turned sharply, probably into a parking lot.

"Hey Adam, are you awake?" He heart Steve call to him softly.

Adam rolled over slowly, sticking his head out so Steve could see him.

Steve paused a moment, seeing the heavy, dark circles under Adam's eyes, and the paleness of his skin stark against his dark brown hair. "A-ah." He stuttered, then gathered himself. "We've stopped to get some dinner. Do you want us to get you anything?"

"Where are we stopped at?" Adam asked, his voice quiet and raspy.

"At a Safeway just outside of Portland, Oregon."

Adam thought a moment, questioning if his taste buds wanted anything in particular. "If they have plain chicken strips or something, that would be good. Something light. I'm still not feeling great." Adam confessed, blinking slowly.

"I know… I'll see what I can find." Steve nodded, and then retreated off to get Adam his food.

Adam curled back into his blankets, and quickly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as the smell of food hit the bus, Adam was awake. He blinked, wincing as his stomach churned. He needed to stand. <em>Now.<em>

The pain stabbed him quickly as he threw off his blankets and staggered upright. He held his stomach as he threw himself into the bathroom, opening the lid of the toilet just in time.

Tears left his eyes with the force that he heaved, what little that was in his stomach making its way out. The pain was excruciating as he held his stomach, his back rising up and down as he cried from the pain.

He could scarcely hear the crew's merry voices as he continued trying to throw up, but all that would come was stomach bile and spit. He coughed hard, and he threw his head back, grunting as it felt like someone had pushed a hot knife into the right side of his belly.

Adam gasped as the pain finally began to relent, leaving him shuddering on the floor, his body soaking with sweat. _What's wrong with me…?_ He thought absently just before unconsciousness took him.

* * *

><p>Steve and the crew stepped onto the bus, the food they'd chosen piping hot after heating it up in the microwave within the store. Steve decided that he would wait to give Adam his food to let him rest more before putting in the effort to eat. The bus set off back onto the road in the mean time.<p>

They sat around the small dining table, chatting casually about various things.

"Have you guys been to Seattle before?" Jasper asked them before taking a bite of his pastrami sandwich.

"That's right!" Daniel exclaimed, "You're a native to Minnesota." He laughed.

"You're going to love it." Brianne gushed with a smile. "It's such a pretty city right next to the water. We'll take you to this market called Pike Place! They have amazing donuts and other great food. This is the perfect time of year to visit, too!"

"Yeah, it really is great, Jas." Steve said, smiling. He took another bite of boneless chicken wing, and glanced over at the drawn curtain, his stomach falling suddenly.

He stood up and turned towards the curtain, his face drawn gravely. "Steve? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking at the others.

"I… I have a bad feeling. I'll be right back." He said absently, focused on the curtain. He pulled back the left side slightly, peeking into Adam's bunk. It was just a mess of blankets.

He threw back the curtain and barely took a step before, "Oh my _God, ADAM!"_ He yelled, his heart leaping into his throat. The rest of the crew cried out, scrambling to Steve's side.

Adam was laying unconscious halfway into the bathroom with his head next to the toilet. He was sheet white, sweat pouring off of him and his breath uneven. There was a small bit of vomit that hadn't been flushed inside the bowl.

"Adam, _Adam._" Steve said urgently, stepping gingerly into the small bathroom and kneeling next to him.

He gently shook Adam's shoulders, the crew looking in worriedly, unsure of what to do

"Adam, come on." Steve said softly, "wake up. There we go, come on."

Slowly Adam came to, his breathing reaching a normal rate and his eyes fluttering open. He groaned softly, and moved to sit up.

Steve wordlessly helped him, seeing Adam's strength as next-to-none. "Easy, easy." Steve said, helping Adam sit up. Steve looked up quickly to Jasper, and he knelt and grabbed Adam's right arm, Steve taking his left. Together they lifted him up and transferred him to his bunk.

As they got Adam situated, Steve questioned him. "Adam, what happened?"

He took a moment, working on the words, "I… I smelled the food and it… made me nauseous. Didn't have much to throw up… And then I passed out… Sorry guys." He mumbled, looking at his crew through bleary eyes.

"No, Adam. Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault at all." Brianne hushed, the others nodding in agreement.

"Just rest, man. We'll be in Seattle in a couple hours." Daniel said, biting his lip.

"Adam, do you want us to take you to a hospital?" Jasper asked, kneeling down next to Adam's head.

Adam shook his head slowly, realizing he was really dizzy. "Nah… I should be fine by tomorrow. Don't worry about it guys. This'll go away in no time." He offered them a smile, and they returned it reluctantly.

"I'll stay with you, Adam." Steve stated. "Let me know if you need anything at all, okay?"

Adam nodded, his eyes swiftly drifting shut as exhaustion took him over. "I… I'm gonna… sleep for awhile…" He murmured before he indeed fell asleep.

Steve sighed, bowing his head. "Are we really not going to take him to a hospital? He looks seriously ill, Steve." Jasper said, standing.

"We'll wait until tomorrow. If he's not somewhat better by morning, we'll cancel the show and get him to the hospital." Steve decided.

They all nodded in agreement and Steve grabbed his lunch, then returned to Adam's side, watching him with worry like he would his own son.

Little did they know just how sick Adam was…

* * *

><p><em>Day 3. July 23<em>_rd__, 2012. Seattle, Washington._

Adam slept long after he fell asleep the previous day. Steve and Adam stayed on the bus while the others went to the hotel, Steve not believing Adam was up to moving around much. Adam had only gotten up once to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, Steve helping him as he could.

It was just after noon time when Adam woke.

"Hey Steve." Adam smiled, blinking away the sleepiness he felt as he continued to lay down, simply moving his head towards Steve.

"Adam! Hey, how are you feeling?" Steve asked, putting down his book and smiling as he moved forward so he could see him.

"I feel alright. Better than yesterday for sure." He said, his voice sounding stronger than it had in days, but he still didn't make to move.

Steve sighed in relief. "Good. That's so great. We're all so worried, Adam. We were going to take you to the hospital if you weren't better today."

Adam nodded, understanding their concern. "How are preparations for the show?"

"They're going well. Everyone is working on it now, but we're a little behind. We weren't sure if tonight's show would be cancelled or not, so we waited until just an hour ago to get started."

"What? Aw, Steve." Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you go and help them. I'm going to shower and get dressed and I'll come and help in an hour or two."

Steve eyed him warily, "Are you sure you're alright on your own?"

"Yeah. I'll call you if anything happens. Keep your phone on you." Adam reassured, and Steve pulled out his phone, turned the ringer up, and placed it in his pant pocket.

"Alright. If you need rest after your shower, go ahead. We don't start for another few hours." Steve said, standing and parting the curtain.

"Thanks, Steve… Thanks for looking out for me." Adam said, smiling.

Steve smiled back, nodding to him, and left.

Adam breathed out, closing his eyes. He was telling the truth to Steve – he did feel a lot better than the fiasco of a day that was yesterday. But he wouldn't really know until he got up and started moving around.

He moved to sit up, surprised that he actually felt okay. He stood and stretched, touching the ceiling of the bus with his finger tips.

"How weird…" He said, the sickness feeling almost completely gone. Adam got up and set about doing what he said he would, and hopped in the small shower that the bus was equipped with.

Thankfully the bus was connected to an adjacent building for it's water supply, so he took a long, hot shower, getting rid of all the sweat that had dried on him over the past two days.

He spent another half an hour simply standing there, letting the hot water cascade over him as he contemplated the past few days' events. It hadn't been easy, and he'd honestly felt like he had been dying.

Adam opened his eyes, bending his head so the water cascaded off his forehead. _That's a scary thought…_ he reflected, sighing and then reaching for the handle to turn off the water.

He quickly toweled himself off, noticing that his belly was still somewhat sensitive to pressure, and that it also kind of looked like he was bloated.

"Well that's odd…" Adam said, frowning. "I haven't even eaten anything."

Shrugging, Adam changed into jeans and a thin, grey crew neck t-shirt. He was working on growing his beard out a little, so he left that intact, and brushed his hair over with his fingers before going to lace on his shoes.

As he bent over, the ground seemed to come up and meet him in a dizzying way, and he staggered forward, catching the side of his bunk before he could fall on his face.

He looked up, his vision swirling and he felt the nausea hit him like a ton of bricks, and he fell to his knees. He couldn't make it to the bathroom, but it didn't matter – there wasn't anything in his stomach to give up.

He saw spots behind his eyelids as he heaved, pressing his forehead to the cool floor as his abdomen clenched.

The wave passed, and Adam sat back on his feet, sweat dripping down his face and off his chin. "I thought I was done with this…" He muttered angrily, gritting his teeth.

He coughed, suddenly incredibly thirsty. He knew though, that if he drank, he'd likely only throw it back up again. He managed to stand, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Time to see what everyone is up to." Adam unplugged his phone from the outlet next to the small kitchen area, and took a step, then another.

But this time he couldn't stop himself from hitting the ground as his legs suddenly failed to obey him.

"AUGH!" He cried out as he struck the floor with a dull _thump_. His mouth crashed open in a silent scream as his abdomen shot streams of pain through his entire body, making Adam jerk as if he was having a seizure. He could feel his heart racing as he struggled to breathe, his body rigid as the waves tortured through him.

_Maybe it'll… go away…_ He struggled to even hold onto the thought, tears tracking from his eyes and down the sides of his face as he stared up at the ceiling with wide, scared eyes.

Minutes passed in what felt like agonizing hours, but the pain only worsened. He was having trouble swallowing, and he noticed a metallic taste in his mouth. With a shaking hand, he touched his lips and looked at his fingers to see… _Blood?_

Adam panicked. He rolled to his side and tried to push himself up, but he could barely manage being on his side, much less trying to stand up. His eyes darted around, trying to figure out what to do.

Anguish surrounded his movements as his eyes fell on his phone just to the side of his head. His breathing was sporadic, huffing out quickly, and then in heavy gasps. He could feel the blood dripping from his lips as he shakily grasped his phone, his muscles trembling as he unlocked the screen and found Steve's number.

He put it on speaker phone and then dropped it, listening to the rings as he gasped for breath, the pain continuing to intensify.

"_Hey, Adam! What's up?"_ Steve's voice resounded from the phone.

Adam didn't know if he would be able to form words, his breath heaving from him as he tried to form two words.

Steve heard the sounds, _"Adam? What's going on, are you okay?"_

"H… help… me… help..." Adam struggled, his body quaking with the strain. His abdomen clenched and he screamed, throwing his head back as lightning-like pain surged through every vein.

Steve didn't answer back, but Adam prayed he was on his way. He didn't know how much longer he could take this pain…

Barely a minute later, the bus door slammed open and Steve jumped on, immediately seeing Adam.

"Oh God, oh _God!_" Steve yelled, skidding to his knees next to Adam, Jasper and Daniel appearing behind him. Steve turned to them, screaming, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Adam felt a slim thread of relief as his friends arrived, but the weight in his body only increased. Every breath was torture as he writhed. He stared fixedly on the ceiling, his body trembling.

"Adam, an ambulance is on it's way. Just hang on. You'll be okay." Steve said quickly, moving to hold Adam's hand as support. The man had tears in his eyes, as did Jasper and Daniel.

His vision was starting to go dark, even though his eyes were wide open, and his head felt like it was splitting open with each heart beat. He grunted, his abdomen clenching again, and let out a strangled cry.

The hospital wasn't far from the venue, and the ambulance arrived four minutes later, stopping directly outside of the bus.

"He's in here!" Jasper led them in, and the EMTs came in quickly, asking Steve to step aside as they quickly took in Adam's condition.

"How long has he been like this?" A female EMT asked as she quickly found a vein in the crook of his elbow and inserted an IV masterfully.

"He started feeling sick two days ago. He seemed fine when he woke up just after noon today, and now this." Steve said shakily, Adam seizing as pain continued to grip him.

"Sounds like an appendix rupture. Let's hurry." The woman said, and her partner quickly placed an oxygen mask around his head. "What's his name, age, and birthday?" She asked.

"Adam Young, 26, July 5th, 1986." Daniel answered shakily.

Adam's eyes rolled back as the female EMT pressed her hand against his abdomen. He screamed, his voice going hoarse from the strain, and he grunted, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Go get the backboard. Quickly." Her voice was strained, and she leaned over Adam, shining a light in his eyes. "They're dilated, and his lips are turning blue." She checked his pulse. "His heart rate is fast but weak. We have to get him to Harborview right now. He's going into shock."

The male EMT maneuvered the backboard in, "We need your help to get him on this." He said to them. Steve and Daniel stepped forward, there not being enough room in the aisle for Jasper too.

Adam was still shaking heavily when the male EMT said, "On three, roll him away from the board, and I'll lay it under him, then set him down gently."

They nodded in understanding, "1, 2, 3!" Adam bellowed as they pushed him to his side, his friends cringing at the horrific sound. They laid him back down gently and the two EMTs quickly strapped him down before moving to lift him.

"Wait!" The woman cried, leaning over Adam.

The world was disappearing. His vision was almost completely dark, and the pain had taken over every part of his body. Adam's gasps weakly squeezed from his open mouth, his face contorting with the pain, each second a million years in agony.

Without warning, Adam's eyes went half mast, his face slackening. His pained breaths rattled from his chest until… he was gone.

"GET ME THE AED!" The woman yelled, intertwining her fingers and starting to pump on Adam's chest with CPR. She procured a special rescue mask, placing it over his nose and mouth before breathing into the tube at the top. She watched Adam's lungs fill with air, and then again for the second breath before starting to pump again.

"_No…_" Steve mumbled, falling into a chair.

"Oh my God…" Jasper breathed, Daniel swallowing hard.

The other EMT ran in with the AED, and scrambled to get it set up. He cut off Adam's shirt, and placed the electrodes on his chest. The machine analyzed and then requested the shock. The woman pressed the green button, shouting, "CLEAR!"

Adam's body jerked as the life-giving energy coursed through his heart, but to no avail.

"We need to get him to Harborview." The woman said through gritted teeth as she continued to pump on Adam's chest.

"We have to pause to get him to the ambulance. After this cycle, let's go. I'll drive and you continue." Her partner said.

"Alright." She was nearly to thirty, and gave Adam two breaths. "CLEAR!" She shouted again, and Adam's body jolted, but he stayed still.

"Come on!" And the two of them lifted Adam up, Steve, Daniel, and Jasper pressing to the wall to let them pass.

"Oh God, this isn't happening…" Jasper whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Steve, go with him if you can. We'll meet you at the hospital." Daniel said, turning to his friend. "Let's all be strong for him." Daniel's lip trembled, and he turned away, the three of them exiting the bus.

People were gathered around as the EMTs hurriedly put Adam on a stretcher. Steve quickly hopped in the back of the ambulance, the women not objecting. She quickly resumed CPR as her partner started the vehicle and rushed off.

Steve stood back and watched as Adam was cleared for another shock, but again there was no response. "Please… please keep trying." Steve begged, his eyes red from crying, "Please."

The woman didn't even need prompting as she set about another 30 pumps and two breaths. Steve could hear the wails of the sirens as they hurtled down one way streets, cutting corners sharply as people quickly got out of their way.

"One minute to arrival." Came her partner's voice over the intercom.

"Clear." She said, and again he was shocked, again he was still gone. "Come – on." She said between pumps, perspiration falling from her face as she did everything she could to keep Adam's circulation going.

"I've called ahead. They're ready for us as soon as we arrive." The man's voice came over the intercom again.

"Good." She said shortly, and Steve spied the hospital out of the front windshield.

"We're almost there." He said urgently, and the woman finished her pumps and gave Adam two more breaths.

"This is the last shock before he's transferred." She said, her own heart dropping as she realized he might not make it.

Adam's body lurched, and a heavy intake of breath sounded as his heart started once more.

"We got him! We got him!" She shouted, replacing the rescue mask with an oxygen one, slipping the band over his head.

Ambulance shuddered to a stop and the back doors were yanked open. The EMT quickly filled in those who were there, running with them as they carted Adam into surgery, "I just got him back from flat line. He's on Ringer's and has undergone five shocks with an AED, the fifth being successful. He's got a severely ruptured appendix and needs surgery immediately."

Steve followed them closely, watching Adam. He was unconscious, but alive. _Alive…_

Nurses stopped him from entering the operating room as Adam was prepared for surgery.

"Please, I need to be with him." He insisted, watching the doctors take up their instruments and begin working on him right away.

"You can't go in during surgery. Please understand – this level of appendix rupture needs the doctor's full attention. There's a waiting room just across from here." A nurse directed him, and he sagged, his emotions weighing heavily.

He nodded and moved away, finding a chair closest to the operating room and sitting down heavily. He stared at the floor, water dripping from his eyes. There was nothing he could do now but wait…

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the crew arrived. Brianne and Mary were crying, the guys trying to hold in their tears, but being fairly unsuccessful.<p>

"Steve, did they get him back?" Jasper asked, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Yeah… yeah they did. Right before we got here, the EMT got him. He's been in surgery now for a little while." Steve responded, wiping his face.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Daniel whispered, leaning against the wall as he looked through the operation room windows.

"We should've taken him to the hospital when this first started…" Brianne said shakily. "We should've _done_ something…" Her back shook, and she placed her face in her hands as she continued to cry.

Mary rubbed her back, and they all fell silent, lost in the shock of the day, and in the shock of losing their best friend.

* * *

><p>Minutes became hours as Adam's surgery continued. A nurse had come out at one point to inform them that Adam had been walking around with blood and body fluid floating around in his abdomen for the last 48 hours. Infection had already been setting in, and they administered antibiotics right away before removing all of the fluid and were forced to remove some of his damaged intestine.<p>

The nurse informed them that Adam was still riding on a line that could be crossed at any moment.

The show in Seattle was definitely cancelled, but after that news, Mary kept herself busy by contacting all of the venues out of country that they were supposed to be touring to, to let them know the news, as well as to cancel.

"Guys, look." Steve pointed up to a television in the far corner of the room. It was on a local news channel that was reporting live.

Daniel found the remote and turned the volume up, the crew gathering around to watch and listen.

"_We are live in front of Harborview Hospital in Seattle where popular singer and performer Adam Young of Owl City has been taken in for emergency surgery. _

_They have just released the details to us, and it looks like Mr. Young was severely sick, and later diagnosed with a ruptured appendix that went unnoticed for two full days._

_We spoke to some of his fans earlier today, the band touring throughout the United States and into Asia and Europe for his promotion of his EP tracks. _

"_We saw the drummer, Steve, run out of the venue like his life depended on it. There was a lot of screaming… And then the ambulance arrived… We hope Adam is okay!"_

"_I saw him when the people took him out of the bus and into the ambulance. He didn't look good at all. He looked… yeah. He didn't look good."_

_We will stay at the hospital until we get further news of Mr. Young's condition. This is Linda Byron, King 5 News._

The crew stayed silent as Daniel lowered the volume again, and slowly they all went and sat, shock still settled into them.

"What are we going to do…?" Jasper asked quietly, looking down at his hands.

The room was silent as they contemplated the question, no one knowing how to answer.

The silence lasted for another half an hour before a nurse knocked on the open waiting room door to announce herself. "I wanted to inform you all that Adam is out of surgery." The crew surged to their feet, "we were able to clean up his abdominal cavity, and the taking out of a piece of his intestine was successful. He's being taken to ICU right now under 24 hour watch."

"Why does he need the watch?" Daniel asked, fidgeting with anxiety.

"It's still possible that he could… go under again. We moved around a lot of his organs to clear up the blood and fluid. There's a high possibility that severe infection could take hold… and then we might not be able to do anything." She looked down uncomfortably. "People don't usually survive this. I'm sorry." After that she turned and left.

Dazed, the crew sat with a hopeless weight on their shoulders.

"Did anyone bring a laptop?" Steve asked, having a thought.

Mary wordlessly dug into her bag and pulled out her computer, giving it to Steve.

"I'm going to write the fans a letter on Adam's tumblr account and spread it through the other social media. People need to know. We need people praying for him." Steve looked around to his friends, each of them nodding solemnly. "And we need to pray too. We… we can't leave him to fend for himself."

The others nodded, and Steve settled in, preparing to write. He knew Adam's login to his silly tumblr account, and began to type…

"_To the dear friends and fans of Owl City… and the man who made it all possible – Adam Young. _

_This is Owl City's drummer, Steve Goold, speaking on Adam's behalf. In case you haven't heard yet, Adam is extremely sick. He… he might not make it through the next couple of hours._

_He began feeling sick two days ago when we were at the venue in San Francisco, but we all thought – including Adam – that it was just his regular tour cold. Before the show, he looked even more sick, but insisted on playing anyway. He didn't want to let his fans down._

_We struck four songs from the setlist, which definitely helped – but Adam was worse than before, and so we sent him straight to bed for some rest. He slept through the morning and into the afternoon. He seemed to be up for eating, but that wasn't the case._

_A little while later, I found Adam unconscious on the floor by the bathroom. We woke him and found that he had gotten nauseous from the smell of the food that we had brought back. We knew he wasn't in good shape._

_We resolved that if he wasn't better by morning, we would take him to the hospital in Seattle… We still believed, erroneously, that he was simply battling a very bad cold._

_He woke up better, much better. His voice was stronger and he looked more alert. He was able to take a shower and get himself changed for the show in Seattle that day… today. _

_I get a phone call from him and… he's not good. I can't describe the rest… it's too hard. But I will say, so that you all understand… that Adam did die for a period of time._

_The medics were able to revive him, and he just got out of surgery nearly six hours since…_

_But friends. This type of sickness isn't known to allow survivors. Adam is still fighting for his life… We need your help to pray for him. Uplift him with your thoughts._

_We can't do this without you._

_I, Daniel, Jasper, Brianne, and our manager Mary, thank you._

_And Adam thanks you._

Steve finished, sighing heavily and closing his eyes, rubbing his eyelids with his fingers.

He sighed again, looking at his friends. Each of them nodded to him, and Steve sent the letter, posting it on tumblr for everyone to see.

He opened up Adam's Owl City fan page, as well as his twitter, and posted the link to the letter there.

"Done…" Steve muttered. "And now we wait…"

* * *

><p><em>August 7<em>_th__, 2012. Seattle, Washington._

It had been just over two weeks since Adam's fallout with a ruptured appendix, and finally he was being released from the hospital.

His crew left the hospital doors, walking by his side as he strode from the main doors and to the tour bus just across the way.

"Ah, of course." Adam muttered as news crews quickly shuffled up to them.

"Adam Young, Adam Young!" One reporter shouted to him.

Daniel stepped in front of Adam, trying to ward off the man, but Adam grabbed his shoulder. "No, it's alright."

Daniel stepped back, but not without a good glare to the few who were there.

"Mr. Young, how are you feeling?" One asked.

"I'm still recovering, but I'm on my way to being completely healthy. The doctors here did an amazing job." He bobbed his head with a smile.

"Do you have anything to say to your fans?" Another inquired.

Adam looked down, sighing softly. "Yeah. I want to thank them for their unending support through all of this. I don't think I would have, ah… would have made it without them." He smiled at the camera pointed at him, nodding.

Before the next reporter could ask him a question, Adam spoke again, "I want to say this last…" His friends looked at him questioningly, and Adam looked directly into the camera. "I'm… I'm a changed person after all of this… Life is incredibly sacred. I've been shown the meaning of just how fleeting it is." He took a breath. "Every moment could be your last, so live every second of it. You all believed in me… So I believe in you. Every single one of you. Don't ever forget that."

The reporters allowed them to pass, looking at him with revere.

The crew stayed silent as the boarded the bus. Adam took a seat next to the window, looking out as they departed. They had decided to take all of August off, starting back up on September 5th in Nashville for Adam's new record, _The Midsummer Station_ tour.

But until then, it would be a time to recover and find himself again.

_And to write more music…_ Adam smirked at the thought.

"I believe in all of you…" He whispered again, touching his forehead to the window.

_Don't forget it._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it! :D<br>**


End file.
